Yin and Yang, Beginning and End
by blackk1
Summary: The fate of the World lies in Kamui's hands, the Dragon of Heaven, but the legend says that Kamui, Dragon of Heaven will die. What will they do if Kamui is gone?


The shore was covered in curls of black mist, a shadowy figure walked along the water, a long faded dress gently blowing in the breeze. Her bare feet hit the ground as she walked toward a tall man, a bushy mass of black hair and broad shoulders contributed to his natural features. She cupped his hands in her own, and her feet began to lift from the ground. She held his hands longer, before she let go, pulled into the dim clouds that engulfed her into light shining down from the heavens.  
  
The man sighed, and turned around, and gasped when he saw a taller person, who had features that matched his own very closely. "Fuuma..." he said, stuttering for the words, nothing coming out. Fuuma smiled wickedly, and pushed the shorter man down. He ended up falling into a black pit, and he saw Fuuma's face, and just barely heard, "Give up, Kamui..." when he woke up, eyes blood-shot and sweating.  
  
Kamui heaved a sigh and plopped back down into bed, staring at the blank ceiling. He had had the recurring dream over and over for the past month, in which they were awaiting the day that he would need the Sacred Sword. After Kotori had been killed by her own brother, Kamui could not bear the fact that anything more important could be going on, but he kept his focus. He hadn't admitted to Kotori that he loved her, and when he wanted to, he realized it was too late. Sometimes Kamui had just wished he had chosen to be a Dragon of Earth, but that was too much for him to handle of what Kotori's other fate would have been.  
  
"I see you haven't slept," Subaru said, sitting up holding a piece of paper in his hand, staring contently at Kamui.  
  
Kamui shot up and looked at Subaru vulgarly, and sighed, lightening his expression and saying, "Yeah...been having that dream again."  
  
Subaru nodded, and stated firmly, "Should have seen the Dream seer when you had the chance."  
  
Sighing, Kamui agreed with nodding and three final words, "Whatever I can-" before he was cut off by a blurry mist. Kamui glared and muttered, "Not again."  
  
He was sitting by a tree, and Subaru was off on the other side of the small island surrounded by misty gray water. Kamui glanced at Subaru, who wore a bored look, and said, "I'm going to find out who's doing this to us..." and Kamui stood up, and was just about to put one foot into the pool when a shadow came upon him. Jumping aside, Kamui's whole body was submerged into the stinging black water, and he could barely hear Subaru shouting his name.  
  
Kamui awoke in his beds again; Subaru was still awake, staring down at the pamphlet again. "What happened?" Kamui dumb founded asked.  
  
"Just the normal, you tried to get out but fell into the water," Subaru said, shrugging.  
  
Nodding, Kamui fell back into bed and dozed off again.  
  
-- The next morning, it was dull as ever, and Kamui awoke, finding Subaru gone, and he went to meet the others. Kamui sighed and sat down, eating a small bowl of rice and salmon before heading out. Arashi, who waited at the door for him, stopped him. "Today is the day," she grimaced at the words.  
  
Kamui looked at her curiously, and said, "No, it's not." And he tried to push himself around her. She stepped in front of him, not letting him leave.  
  
"Today is the day, do not deny it Kamui."  
  
Kamui turned around but Arashi forced him to turn around again. "Arashi, what's gotten into you?" he remarked.  
  
"I am telling you what needs to be said, that's all."  
  
"Well then, Arashi, please let me leave," Kamui tried to push himself away from her.  
  
"No." Arashi pushed him back.  
  
"Arashi, if today is the day, then why don't you let me go to the Clamp Academy to get the Sacred Sword?" Kamui asked.  
  
"Beats me," Arashi said.  
  
He eyed her curiously and then shot up and ran out, shoving Arashi down. He could hear her protests as he began to take a small stroll up the avenue, and Arashi caught up with him. "Don't try to run from me Kamui," she said.  
  
"I'm not." Kamui took off into a sprint, but was stopped when he saw Arashi sitting on top of a building. "Arashi!?" he called out at her.  
  
Arashi turned to face him, and gasped when she saw another standing behind Kamui. "Kamui, run!" Arashi shouted, jumping down, revealing her sword. "What do you want, beast?"  
  
"I am here for my duty, to destroy the Dragon of Heaven Kamui," the clone said.  
  
"Well, you can't." The real Arashi brought her sword down on the clone, but her hand came up and stopped the blade in mid air between her forefinger and thumb. Arashi gasped and aimed at the clone's torso, but the two fingers stopped her again. Before she realized what had happened, Arashi's own blade was aimed for her throat, ready to pierce her fragile skin, and the clone cackled madly, all the while saying, "The day will come, and the Dragon of Heaven Kamui will die by the hands of the Dragon of Earth Kamui, with the two Sacred Swords."  
  
--- Well, this is my first X/1999 fanfic, and I hope you like it. It's kind of short, but...well, I'm off on a short-chapter spree right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X/1999 and if I did, I couldn't do a better job than CLAMP already did. ;) 


End file.
